


A Series of Firsts

by MoonwalkingCrab



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Kylux, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Stevetaka, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, complete nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/pseuds/MoonwalkingCrab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Knights of Ren are terrifying, until you get to know them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series of Firsts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatviciousvixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatviciousvixen/gifts).



> I totally blame [that-vicious-vixen](http://that-vicious-vixen.tumblr.com/) for this. <3 I love you and I love Steve.
> 
> Steve's blog can be found [here](http://lordsteveren.tumblr.com/).

The first time Mitaka sees the Knights of Ren they are in a group, a solid black mass trailing across the bridge. They bring with them a strange sort of calmness at odds with the disconcerting smell of blood and ash that clings to them. Mitaka tracks the group across the bridge, noting the different shapes and sizes of the Knights, the different masks. They could be anyone under there any _thing_. Mitaka suppresses a shudder. It is only then he notices one of the blank faces turned towards him, a mask segmented into squares. Oh Shit. They must have sensed his thoughts, the Knights _can_ do that can’t they? Mitaka freezes, unconsciously straightening himself to full height. The knight continues to look in his direction, tilts their head to the side, and waves cheerfully. Mitaka spends the rest of the day confused.

The first time he meets Steve it is in the mess hall in the middle of the night. The room is quiet, the last shift of the day has ended and all Mitaka had planned on was a cup of tea and then bed. He is staring at nothingness through the viewports when a quiet voice sounds behind him.

“Hi, I’m Steve. Is it OK if I sit with you?”

Glancing around Mitaka takes in a soft smile, soft brown eyes and extremely tousled hair, also soft looking. He shakes his head, all thoughts of going to bed forgotten. They talk only a little before a commlink buzzes on Steve’s hip. He smiles apologetically before he leaves. Mitaka hopes they meet again.

The first time Mitaka realises that Steve is a Knight of Ren is unusual. He opens the turbolift to find Kylo Ren stood face to face with his geometrically helmeted comrade. The mask’s squares are lit, softly pulsing with glowing pastel colours and a low voice speaks out, tinged with the harsh vocoder edge.

“Listen Kylo, we can work it out, I’m sure if you just talked to him…”

The pair turn as Mitaka deliberates entering the lift, Lord Ren’s fist is clenched, his companion’s mask back to harsh black. Mitaka shrinks back as the other Knight raises his hands, expecting violence.

“Don’t look so scared Mitaka, it’s me, Steve.”

Mitaka can feel his brow crinkle in confusion, the pleasant man he had shared tea with is a Knight of Ren?! 

“Lord Steve,” Kylo gestures to his companion, “we have a meeting with the other Knights.”

“Oh gosh, yes! You know that Xiiro Ren’s birthday is next week right? I have so many plans for a party for her.” 

Their voices trail down the corridor, leaving Mitaka behind. He’s still confused, and a little curious.

The first time they spend any real amount of time together is completely by accident. Mitaka sees a notice advertising a mindfulness lunch group and decides to go along. He’s completely unprepared for the total lack of other people, only Steve, unmasked, wearing what looks like a hand knitted green jumper, with ducks on it.

Steve seems almost as surprised to see him there, he jumps back startled when Mitaka enters the room, his shoulders making a funny little wiggling motion. They stand in silence until Steve offers him a sandwich with a shy smile. There is enough food for a roomful of people but it ends up just the two of them. Mitaka doesn’t mind. Steve is nice, surprisingly normal for someone associated with Kylo Ren. Mitaka starts to think of him as a friend.

From that point he notices Steve a lot more often. He patrols the bridge far more frequently than Mitaka realised. It’s almost comforting. Somehow Steve always finds the time during his patrols to ask Mitaka about his day and as time goes by Mitaka finds that he wants to know more about the Knight, he starts seeking out the fluffy brown head in the lunchroom crowds. He doesn’t think he’s met anyone quite as sweet and genuine in his life.

The first time Mitaka realises he might feel more than friendship is when the Knights are called away on a mission. He finds himself missing the conversation, the easy smiles and comfort he feels whenever Steve is around. He misses the blushes, the little shoulder wiggle Steve does when nervous. It at that point he’s forced to confront the fact that he has fallen, hard. When Steve returns Mitaka isn’t entirely sure how to act. He stutters when faced with what would usually be a simple conversation and finds himself fumbling and dropping whatever he holds anytime Steve is around. He considers confessing his feelings but is too afraid, he doesn’t want to lose the nicest friend he’s ever had.

The first time it occurs that Steve might feel the same way is after a particularly cold spell on the Finalizer. The air circulation system has been damaged, chill winds blowing through the hallways. General Hux blames it on lightsaber damage and the bridge is caught too often in the crossfire between him and Kylo Ren. Mitaka is watching the exchange, trying to warm his hands in his lap when Steve appears at his side. The mask is lit in bright pinks and sunset orange, exuding warmth. Mitaka can’t help but smile, gazing at the spot where he knows Steve’s eyes are. Steve’s shoulders do the now familiar little shuffle as he hands over a small parcel.

“Doph.. uh.. Lieutenant Mitaka, I thought.. Uh.. I thought you might be cold. I made you this.”

Inside Mitaka finds a blanket of soft grey wool, expertly knitted. He attempts to stammer out a thank you only to be cut off by the escalating argument between the co-commanders of the Finalizer. He and Steve share a glance, he thinks, it’s hard to tell with the mask. Mitaka is certain that Steve’s smile matches his.

Even after the air vents are fixed the arguments on the bridge continue. Hux and Kylo have always been tempestuous but things seem to be becoming increasingly more heated. Steve confides in Mitaka that he thinks things would be a lot simpler if the two men just talked. They put their heads together (not literally, but that would be nice) to come up with a plan. It’s fairly simple actually, Mitaka leads Hux to the bridge to discuss shift reports and Steve brings along Kylo. All it takes is a simple gesture from Steve and Hux has tripped, falling into the arms of Kylo Ren. Instead of the usual explosion of anger the pair stand, unmoving, Hux still caught up in the other Knight’s embrace. Steve nudges Mitaka slightly with his elbow before slowly, tentatively joining their hands. Mitaka feels the heat rise to his cheeks as Steve gives it a brief squeeze. He turns to see the mask glowing a pale peach before squeezing back.

It’s only a matter of time before their first date, and it is as perfect as Mitaka could have hoped for. Simple, sweet and romantic, totally Steve. They talk and laugh and look at the stars. The only thing that would have made it better is a goodnight kiss. There is a moment where Mitaka thinks Steve might lean in but instead he shrinks back, circling his shoulders as he runs a hand through artfully mussed hair.

“I’ve had a really lovely night. Thank you.” Steve hesitates, biting his lip, “Maybe we could do this again sometime… you know… if you’d like that.”

Mitaka can feel his breath hiss out of him as he rushes to answer, “I’d like that, I’d love that actually. I really like you Steve.” The wide dazzling smile he receives at that is enough to take what’s left of his breath away.

“Well, until next time then.” Steve reaches out to squeeze his shoulder and leaves, glancing back at Mitaka as he goes. Mitaka feels a slight pang of disappointment, he didn’t even get a hug. He resolves to himself that next time he’ll be the one to make a move. Steve’s lips are just too hard to resist.

Their first kiss is in fact, a little awkward, and completely unintended. It’s also in full view of the entire lunchroom. They had met unexpectedly in the queue, both bending to pick up the tray that Mitaka had dropped. Their hands had brushed, foreheads almost pressed together as their eyes met and Mitaka had leaned forward. It was short, just a simple press of their lips before they stood, shuffling awkwardly in the gaze of a large portion of the First Order.

The other Knights of Ren were applauding from their table. On the other side of the room General Hux looked almost sad, eyes flickering towards Kylo Ren who was giving Steve an enthusiastic thumbs up. Steve grabbed Mitaka by the hand, grinning wildly.

“I think it’s time to arrange that second date.”

The first time Mitaka realises there may be more to Steve than meets the eye they are cuddling. Steve’s arms are around him as Mitaka leans on his chest. They have been watching holos and Mitaka is almost asleep. The blanket over them is slowly slipping down, only to stop, pull up and tuck around them, Mitaka can feel his hair being softly stroked. Steve’s arms are still around his chest.

Things progress naturally, soft chaste kisses starting to morph into something more, embraces last longer, bodies moving closer, figuring out a rhythm. Before things go too far Steve tells Mitaka he has something to show him. Mitaka is curious, at this point he doesn’t think anything can mar his feelings. They are sitting in his quarters and Steve shrugs off his usual cloak. It occurs to Mitaka that he’s never seen the man in anything other than cloaks and bulky jumpers. Steve holds his hands, eyes flickering nervously over his face. It is then Mitaka sees his back, it is moving in a way reminiscent of the shoulder wiggles Mitaka has noticed before. Tugging off today’s jumper (blue with rainbow stars) Steve is left in a thin shirt. Mitaka starts a little as something pops up from the collar. It is a tentacle of a pale mottled green slowly stretching out to brush against Mitaka’s cheek. It is smooth and dry, tiny suckers on the underside pressing against his skin like gentle kisses. It is joined by a second in his hair, a third tentatively touching his hand and a fourth that squeezes his thigh roughly. Steve slaps this one away, “Stop that.”

He turns his eyes to Mitaka, “So… this is me. The rest of me.” His voice is low, nervous, and Mitaka responds in the best way he can think of. He holds the tentacle in his hand, bringing it towards his lips to kiss softly. Steve smiles softly and then Mitaka is kissing him properly. Responding with enthusiasm Mitaka is pulled fully atop of Steve, wrapped entirely in his limbs. One of them squeezes his ass. Neither of them stops it.

Their relationship doesn’t change a bit after this revelation, they continue to take it slowly. For the most part Steve keeps his tentacles wrapped around him and under his clothes. Sometimes when they hold hands one will twine around their wrists, and when things get more heated Mitaka is almost guaranteed to feel the touch of what he thinks of as the ‘frisky’ tentacle. Aside from that things continue. Steve goes on missions with the rest of the Knights, knits in his spare time, and seems to have a bit of an obsession with throwing birthday parties. Mitaka can’t remember when he’s been this happy.

The first time they have sex Steve keeps his tentacles at bay, not wanting to push too far. They stroke and squeeze and Mitaka makes sure to show them just as much affection as the rest of Steve’s body. Everything is soft and sensual, reverential touches and sweet nothings. Steve wraps Mitaka completely in tentacles as he shudders to release inside of him.

The first time Mitaka sees the full power behind his boyfriend’s tentacles it is in the midst of battle. The Order is transferring to a new planetary base when their ship is attacked and against all odds, boarded. Unfortunately for the Resistance fighters this particular transfer ship contains the Knights of Ren.

Mitaka watches in awe as Steve fights, blasters in his hands, tentacles released in their full glory. They carry Steve’s entire body, dodging enemies, wrapping around their necks to toss them mercilessly against the wall. His mask is thrumming, blood red like a heartbeat as he shouts encouragement to the other Knights.

“These Resistance scum don’t know what they’re dealing with guys! Crush them, rip them apart and burn them to ashes!”

The sound of screaming fills the air as the Resistance squad is obliterated and Mitaka can’t tear his eyes away. It’s terrifying, it’s exhilarating, and it’s quite possibly the hottest thing he has ever seen.

Emotions are running high as the dust settles and soon Mitaka is pressed against the wall of the ship. Steve hasn’t even bothered to take the mask off, it’s simply tilted back on his head, exposing just enough of his mouth to devour Mitaka’s own. He is wrapped in arms and tentacles, one long limb twining itself through his hair. They separate as they hear an exhale of breath, General Hux tutting to himself.

“Yes, yes, we’re all happy to be alive.” Hux rolls his eyes, only to jump back startled as Kylo Ren strides towards him, mask falling to the ground as he pulls the redhead into a very similar embrace.

“Hey! Way to go Kylo.” Steve smiles, tugging Mitaka away by the hand. “We’ll give you guys some privacy.”

Mitaka collapses into giggles the instant they are out of earshot.

It isn’t long after this incident that Mitaka works up the courage to ask for more. They are lying on his bed kissing, things just starting to heat up when he speaks.

“So, the tentacles?”

“Hmm?” Steve blinks, pulling away the small suckers that have been caressing his face.

“Have you ever used them in bed? Is that something you do?”

“Oh…” Steve looks down shyly, “Sure honey.”

“Can we?” Mitaka tries not to sound too eager.

Steve bites his lips, hands and tentacles tightening on his body, “If you want to, yeah. What do you think you might like?”

“Well…” Mitaka wets his lips, “I thought you could maybe show me.”

Steve’s face turns pink, tentacles fluttering in a way that Mitaka knows means he’s excited. 

“I can do that.”

Mitaka kisses him deeply, seized with a sudden fervour. He hurriedly helps Steve to undress, the extra limbs now more of a hindrance than a help. Steve is just as enthusiastic and soon they both lie naked, side by side.

“So do you want to help, or do you just want to watch?”  
Mitaka gulps down, face flushed. “I’ll watch for now, but if there’s anything you want me to do, just say.”

Steve’s eyes are sparkling, a mischievous grin on his face. He leans forward, pulling Mitaka towards him, joining their mouths in a wet dance of tongues. One tentacle wraps tight around Mitaka’s wrist and he holds it, squeezing slightly. As they pull apart Steve’s tongue is replaced by another tentacle, sliding softly into Mitaka’s mouth. He sucks lightly on it without a second thought, tongue running across the small circular suckers. Steve groans and pulls the limb away to run it lightly down his own body. The suckers catch on his nipple and he gasps out, noticing the dark look of lust in Mitaka’s eyes at the sight.

He grasps out with his hand for the bottle of lube on the nightstand. He uncaps it quickly, dribbling the liquid across the tips of the remaining two tentacles, eyes never leaving Mitaka’s. His mouth falls open as he drags the slick liquid across his cock, no longer used to his own touch. The suckers drag against sensitive skin as he wraps around himself, rippling movements, long and slow. The other trails down his back, caressing between his legs. He moves it to join it’s companion, twisting at the end of his cock for a second before retreating backwards, spreading the lubricant as it goes.

Mitaka watches intently, thumb moving in circles over the tentacle in his hand. Steve’s mouth is open, pink tongue visible as his breath begins to speed up. His tentacle is spreading him open now, giving leisurely laps across his entrance. It circles gently, the tip every so often dipping inwards. Every dip is punctuated with a gasp from Mitaka. He squirms, ignoring his own hardness to watch the display before him.

One of Steve’s hands is fisted in the bedcovers, clenching with every move of his other limbs. The other hand is tight on his own thigh, fingernails digging red crescents into pale skin as he finally thrusts inwards. Mitaka moans out as he watches Steve fuck himself. The tentacle in his hand twitches and coils around his body. It brushes over his hips, moving upwards to settle around his chest, tip teasing against his nipples.

Steve’s body is tight and tense, working himself with short sharp thrusts and smooth strokes. The tentacle on his own chest retreats, pushing him off the bed into Mitaka’s arms. He grabs tightly, spilling moans into Mitaka’s waiting mouth. Mitaka fists tight into Steve’s hair peppering his face with kisses as he spills between their bodies with a shout.

Steve falls forward, body limp and shuddering, tentacles receding to wrap themselves around his back and chest. Mitaka kisses him deeply, eyes shining. “That was… I just…”

Steve giggles, still slick tentacle lowering to stroke his length. “So… where do we go from here?”

Mitaka’s mouth dries up and he stutters, “Do it, do that. Everything. Do it to me, just like that.” Steve hugs into him, pressing their foreheads together. He obliges.

Afterwards when they’re cuddled together, blankets tucked around them by tentacles, Mitaka thinks, for the first time, it might just be love.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna shout at me about stuff? I'm over [here](http://moonwalkingcrab.tumblr.com/).


End file.
